


A Helpful Distraction

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [157]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Distractions, F/M, Gen, Three Things, Trees, baseball bat, cyberman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Amy is, as ever, a helpful distraction.





	A Helpful Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles) prompted A cyberman, A baseball bat, trees.

The Doctor had a plan. Amy trusted him. She was helping, by running through the trees in the middle of the night.

Technically, he had said the words, "If only there was some way to distract them," and she took off without stopping to check if this was the best option. But she  _ had _ been able to skip the inevitable argument about it, so on the whole they were likely saving time. 

His annoyed, "That's not what I meant and you know it!" shouldn't have been as satisfying as it was, but Amy couldn't help grinning as she dodged around a tree, pursued by at least two Cybermen.

Then it happened.

She tripped.

But instead of eating dirt or bashing her head on a tree branch, a strong hand caught her arm and yanked her behind a tree.

She squeaked in surprise, her eyes going wide at the sight of the slightly shaggy-haired, scruffy-chinned man who had saved her.

He also had a baseball bat.

And a metal arm.

Amy stared at it. "Are you some kind of hybrid or something?!"

"Shh!" he hissed, pressing her against the tree. "You were making so much noise I almost couldn't hear  _ them _ ."

Amy opened her mouth to answer back, but a crashing sound interrupted her, and it wouldn't do to protest now that he'd been proved right.

The scruffy-chinned man raised the baseball bat as he prowled around the edge of the tree.

"DELEEEE—" began one of the Cyberman who had been following Amy.

Its pronunciation was cut off as its head sailed off into the forest, separated from its body by the weapon wielded by Amy's new hero.

They didn't have much time to celebrate, as the Cyberman's body continued to advance, blasting deletions all over the place, felling trees and branches and, if it got lucky, them.

Amy ducked and covered. When things died down (hah!) and she looked up, it was to find baseball bat guy shielding her with his body.

"Okay, well, that's nice of you and all, but I can take care of myself, thank you."

He seemed surprised by her words, but there was an amused but impressed expression on his face. 

"Of course," he said, and graciously held out the bat. "Be my guest."

"Right," Amy said, standing and gripping the bat in her hands. "Lemme at ’im."

The man pointed in the direction of more Cyberman-crashing noises, and Amy ducked behind another tree, brandishing the weapon in preparation while the two of them listened to the metal advance.

She attacked as soon as it lumbered past them, but apparently Cyberman-beheading wasn’t as easy as it looked; the bat only made a small "thunk" sound when it hit.

Her fellow anti-Cyberman enthusiast smirked, but leaped into action, tearing the Cyberman's blaster arm off before punching it so hard that when it toppled over, the result was a dent the size of his fist in its head.

"Thanks for that," the man said.

"What did  _ I _ do except distract it?" Amy asked.

"Well, we learned to go after its weapon before we kill it," he told her.

Amy shrugged. "I suppose that’s true."

She offered the bat to him, but he shook his head. "You keep it. You might need it more than I do."

An explosion rocked the earth, and Amy laughed. "That'll be The Doctor," she said.

"What does that mean?"

She grinned. "It means neither of us need the bat, now."

"Why don't you keep it anyway?" the man suggested, as he began to back away. "To remember me by."

Amy hefted it. "How romantic."

He gave her a wink and then turned, jogging off through the trees.

Amy headed back to The Doctor.

"Where'd you get the bat?" he asked when he was finished with the usual 'how dare you put yourself in danger without me' rant.

"Let's just say I got it from a dark and handsome stranger who saved my life," Amy said, shouldering it.

"But I've been here the whole time," The Doctor protested.

She shook the bat at him, and he laughed.

And when they got back to the TARDIS, Amy stashed the bat within easy reach of the front doors... just in case. One never knew when they would need to be a distraction in a hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172930491308/a-helpful-distraction)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
